


She is Apart of The Family Now.

by Huntress591



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Orphan Reader, Protective Avengers, Protectiveness, Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress591/pseuds/Huntress591
Summary: When the reader loses her family in a car accident, she is left her families entire company and fortune. She needs a hero. Luckily, uncle Tony Stark and the other avengers help you in more ways then one. 
*just because it is easier to write, your last name is smith. 
(Really bad at summaries, sorry)





	1. The accident.

It was dark, night time. 

It was raining, no, it was pouring. 

The windshield wipers were going full blast and they couldn’t keep up. 

You were sitting in the back seat, by yourself. Looking out with window, watching the drops race each other down the glass. Both of your parents were sitting in the front seat, both complaining about the weather and how our flight back to New York would probably be canceled. You were visiting Seattle for another boring party, full of old people wearing suits and dresses, sucking up to your parents to get some of their money to fund their projects and companies. By the end of the night, out of hundreds of CEO’s and lawyers, he would always pick the smallest business that had the brightest future. This time he chose a Seattle based company who created water proof custom cases for laptops, phones, clothing, etc., over an overseas shipping company who wouldn’t say what they are transporting. The night was so ordinary, who would’ve thought it was going to be the worst night of your life. 

In the car, your parents had changed subjects to how excited they were to fund this new company. Your dad talking excitedly while your mom just nodding her head, a look in her eyes that can only be true love. You make eye contact with your mother and she gives you a look of “yes I know how he can be but we are stuck with him”. You giggle quietly to yourself in the backseat, returning to your very intense rain drop racing. 

You get blinded all of a sudden by a flash of car lights behind you, causing you to press your eyes shut tightly because of the such dramatic change in lights. The same lights were getting closer and closer to the back bumper of your rental car, whoever was driving was slamming on his car horn. You call to your dad, getting nervous because of both this guy and the conditions of the road. Before either of your parents can respond to you, the lights shift to your left side. Next thing you know, you feel a blow from the left, knocking the wind out of you and slamming your head into your window. All there was after that was darkness. 

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

Your mind begins to surface from what you thought was a never ending darkness, it was that annoying beeping, what was that? You open your eyes only to regret your decision. The bright white lights about you were like staring straight into the sun. You take a deep breathe and this time try to open your eyes slowly to see where exactly you were. To realize your fears, you were in the hospital with a bandage on your head. What happened? The annoying beeping is growing faster and faster as you are trying to comprehend on why you are there. A nurse practically runs in and checks your vitals, something is off about her. She keeps on looking at you with a look of dread, as if she knows something I don't. You ask where your parents are, she keeps her eyes down at her chart and says your uncle will be in to explain everything. 

Your uncle? Tony Stark? Your god father and dads best friend? That uncle? He should be in New York training the new Avengers, not here. You know something is very wrong when your infamous uncle Tony walks into your room with tears in his eyes. 

"Y/N, something has happened" He whispers.


	2. Telling her the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a bit. things have been really busy at work.
> 
> this chapter consists of tony stark finding out what happened to you, your parents and him never letting you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reader is like 17 years old(Just thought Id make that clear cause i didnt in the last chapter)

~Time Jump back to the Avengers compound the day of the accident~

 

Who drank all of the coffee and didn’t make more? You yell out across the kitchen to the team. All of them looking at you, some shaking their heads and returning to their whatever it was they were doing, not that you cared very much. There was only one person who didn’t look up. Dammit Legolas. You take out your phone and sent the archer a text. Way too early for signing.

“Hey Blondie, did you finish off the coffee?” he looks at his phone and laughs to himself, texts back.

“It is one in the afternoon Tony, but Would you look at that? I did this morning, while you’re up could you make more?” He smiles at your pre-coffee death glare. I will get revenge for this somehow. Don’t know yet but I will. Maybe during training. Just as you were don’t making ANOTHER pot of coffee, your phone rings with your best friend, Michael Smith’s face when we drank too much during his bachelor party. 

“Smith! What’s up man? How is Seattle?”

“Stark! Things are so good Tony you have no idea—Yes dear I am talking to him, yes I will tell him you said hi, yes Y/N I will tell him you said hi too—the girls say hi. Anyway, you got to hear about this business over here man.” Off he goes, I swear he gets all excited about new technology more than I do. Although this business idea does sound intriguing. I might actually have to throw some money their way. Michael said he was going to find out more at the party tonight and get back to me on funding and numbers that these guys need. 

The day continues on normal, no cities in need of saving or mad-men trying to rule the planet, so the fell onto lots of training. You did get back at Clint though, during his jog you replaced his favorite bow with a cute little purple one with his face on it that you got from a toy store and had been saving for just an occasion. 

He was pissed and it was great.

As the moon started showing and everyone else went down bed, you were down in your lab, working on improving the new suit. Michael never got back to you, as you look at the clock and it says 3 a.m. it’s only 10 p.m. their time, not too late to call them you think to yourself. You dial his number and put it on speaker, tinkering with the blaster on your hand. 

“Hello? May I ask who is calling?” A mysterious female voice answered. What the hell? There is no way Michael would cheat on Vanessa, ever. 

“Tony Stark, who is this and why do you have my friends phone?”

“Mr. Stark, I am officer Winters, I found this phone on the scene of a car accident sir.” Oh, god no, no, no, no. He isn’t gone, he isn’t. your hand that had the arm of the suit on struck the metal table next to you, causing it to slam into the concrete wall with a loud bang. 

“Mr. Stark I am sorry to say that there was only one survivor, sir. A young girl, about 16 years old.” Oh, no, this can’t be happening to Y/N, she is so young. History cannot be repeating itself. A young teenager, who lost their parents in a car accident, left with a company and the weight of the world on their little shoulders. 

“Her name is Y/N, she is 17, I am her legal godfather. please tell me she is ok” you spit out between harsh panicking breathes. 

“She has a minor head wound from hitting her head on a window so she was transported to Seattle Children’s hospital.”

“I am leaving now, someone stay with her constantly, if she wakes up tell her I am on my way and do not tell her what happened. I will do that myself. And if these rules are not met or she gets hurt in any way I will rain all hell down on you personally, do you understand me?”

“yes, yes sir.” 

You hang up the phone and redial the number to your private jets pilot, telling him the situation and to be ready and on the tarmac in 30 min. Just as you were running up from the lab to grab some clothes and your suit case (which contained your compact suit) you yelled to Friday to let the team know why you were leaving that you would call from the air if needed and to not contact you. 

The flight felt like it was too long, Y/N could be awake and wondering why her parents were not with her, why she was in a hospital all alone. by the time you were within the hour of landing, you gave up on waiting for the plane to land. You took your suit and went out the door, telling the pilots to land the plane close to the hospital, get a hotel and have them charge Stark Industry. 

You land on the hospitals front step, your suit turning back into your suitcase while you are mid sprint. You slam your hand on the desk of the concerned looking nurse. “Y/L/N, Y/N. my god daughter. Now”. She looked at her computer, typing almost as fast as Pietro. “Room number 227, sir. I will have her doctor meet you there. Down the hall here, turn right and it’s on the left side.” You nod at her directions, then taking off running again. Following the nurses’ instructions, I find the room with ease, I need to make a mental note to thank her. 

I burst into the room to find Y/N, looking so little. In a paper gown, her hair is down, framing her face, she looks so much like her mother. All except a bandage covering the left side of her forehead, a few scratches on her hands and a small cut across her cheek. The machines around her keep a steady beat, along with her breathing. 

“Mr. Stark? I am Miss Y/N’s doctor. Can we talk in the hallway?” He extends his hand to you, extending your hand without a thought. His handshake strong while yours couldn’t be more than a limp noodle. 

“I can’t leave her.”

“Mr. Stark, I will have my nurse stand in her room while we are talking in the hallway I swear. Hannah? Please come keep Y/N company while Mr. Stark and I are talking.” A older blonde woman who has the “motherly” vibe to her, walks up, mumbles yes to the doctor and walks into the room. The woman takes her chart and sits in the chair next to her, brushing Y/N’s hair out of her face, just like a mother would. You follow the doctor into the hall, keeping Y/N within eyesight.

“Mr. Stark, I am going to be straight with you because Y/N and my niece were in the same class together. Y/N has a minor concussion, a couple of scrapes on her arms, hands and one on her face. We have been keeping her under observation, but she has been sleeping. She should be able to leave in the morning.”

“Doctor? Mr. Stark? She is waking up sir” the nurse says as she is looking at the machines. You snap your head around and begin to walk up to Y/N, her eyes squinting shut at the bright light, then slowly opening. There is no easy way to say this, so just do it. She looks to you with worry in her eyes as tears form in yours.

“Y/N, something has happened” you whisper. 

“Uncle Tony? What happened? Where is my mom and dad? I don’t understand” She stutters out. You rush over to her bed side, holding her face in your hands carefully, tears spilling over both of your faces. 

“Y/N, your mom and dad…. they…. the accident……Y/N…...they didn’t make it.” You spill out, feeling like someone has socked you in the chest and you couldn’t breathe. The little girl who you watched grow up, who is one of the strongest people you know, you can see in her eyes. She is truly broken, a look I only recognize all too well, a child who feels as though she is abandoned and alone. You wipe the tears from her face with your thumbs, holding her eyes to yours. 

“Y/N, listen to me. You need to know this. I know this hurts more than anything. You feel as though the world is collapsing all around you and that you are suffocating. Please know, you. Are. Not. Alone. You will never be alone a day for the rest of your life. I promise you.” You say as calmly as you can, pulling the teenager into a gentle hug. Rocking her gently, letting her cry every tear out. You feel as though you can hear both of your hearts breaking.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hours go by as you end up with both of you laying on the hospital bed with Y/N asleep and cradled to your chest, her hands wrapped like vines around you. For the first time, tonight, you feel your heart rate start to settle. Until there is a knock at the door and capsicle himself steps through the door.


	3. light at the end of the tunnel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this basically is the reader talking to the couple of avengers that come to the hospital room. I don't know the comic books so sorry if any of this is wrong. 
> 
> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Work has been cray cray.

The captain himself walks quietly into the room until he looks upon your face and a sleeping Y/N. He stands on end of the bed, looking at the scene in front of him with a look in his eyes you recognized all too well as both pity and sorrow.   
“Tony, I…” he begins, only to have you hold your hand up to silence him. You pull out your phone from your pocket and send a message to rogers.  
*We will talk later, I cannot leave her alone. * You text quickly. He pulls out his own phone to type a reply, you have never been more grateful to Romanoff for teaching him how to text. 

*Nat, Buck, Wanda and Pietro are here. We all care about Y/N, Tony. She has become as become a part of our family. Her parents would’ve wanted that much for her. *   
As you read his text, you feel Y/N start to stir beneath you. She slowly opens her eyes.

******Reader’s Point of View*****

You don’t remember what you were dreaming about but you remember it being dark, nothing special about the dream, just darkness and it’s the quiet sounds of tapping that wake you from your light slumber.

You keep your eyes closed for a moment longer, remembering the events of the previous 24 hours and hoping they were a horrible dream. Your heart sank to come to the realization that you were in a hospital room in Seattle, that you were hugging someone close to you. 

You look up to find your head-on uncle Tony’s’ chest and looking up to see him keeping eye contact with a person at the end of your hospital bed. You lift your head up slowly, every muscle in your being feeling almost too sore to move. Uncle Tony looks down at you and sweeps a piece of hair from your eyes and giving you a weak smile. 

“Hey little killer” He says quietly to you. You give him a quiet smile at the little pet name he has had for you since you were an infant. He looks from you to the guest and nods quickly.   
“would you be ok if some of the others came in to see you?” He asks, looking at your face for any sort of visual clues. You sit up slowly, your muscles yelling at you, with your back to him.   
“I will be fine Uncle Tony.” you say in a monotone voice, your throat burns when you speak from the many breakdowns you had over the last few hours. 

You finally look over to see Steve, standing at the foot of the hospital bed, looking at you with eyes full of sorrow with a weak smile on his face. 

Steve had always been a great friend to you. He taught you to drive a stick shift when Uncle Tony got you a car for your birthday. He, Bucky and Sam all came to your school and Veterans day to speak and stayed with you all day. You helped Bucky and Steve catch up on all things on Netflix. Your parents found you asleep on Steve’s shoulder and with your legs on Bucky’s lap. 

You placed your feet on the cold hospital floor, causing a shiver to run up your spine and making you shiver. Uncle Tony and Steve both rush to your side, Steve taking a seat by your side and Uncle Tony standing in front of you. 

“Here Y/N” Steve says quietly, taking off his jacket and placing it around your shoulders. The heaviness of the material, already smelling like him and already holding his warmth gave you a sense of comfort and familiarity. Something you so desperately needed right now. You slide your arms through the sleeves and put your hand on Steve’s shoulder and reach out for a hand from your ankle. 

Uncle Tony helps pull you up slowly, while Steve has a hand on your lower back, giving you support in your weakened state. You reach behind you and grab Steve’s hand so you are holding both of their hands. You look back and forth between them with a small smile on your face.  
“Thank you both for being here.” You say like a small prayer to them. As they smile and nod simultaneously, a wave of actual hope washes over you for the first time in the longest day in your life.

You were enjoying your moment of serenity when all of a sudden you heard the hushed voices of your favorite twins coming from outside your room. 

“Pietro I swear if you don’t stop pacing in here- “

“– what will you do? I am just killing time dear sister until we can all see miss Y/N!”

“I am more worried about you accidentally putting permanent burn marks in their floor.”  
You, uncle Tony and Steve all chuckle lightly. You walk slowly across the hospital room and open the door slowly to see earths mightiest heroes in the most domestic scene you have witnessed. 

You see Bucky, Natasha, Wanda sitting in seats. Each of them holding a different gift. Wanda has a piece of jewelry made of some kind of leather that she is braiding and twisting into an intricate design. Natasha is holding a bouquet of fake purple and red roses (you hate wasting flowers so you prefer the fake ones). Bucky, the former HYDRA Winter Soldier, is holding a teddy bear dressed up like a little Captain America with a shield included. Pietro, you couldn’t really see because he was pacing too fast.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, you look behind you to see Uncle Tony smiling down at you. He looks ahead of the scene in front of him and clears his throat to get everyone’s attention.   
“well everyone, look whose awake.” He says. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at you with exhausted yet excited looks on their faces. The silver speedster is the first to hug you, grabbing you around the waist and turning you in a circle. The extra force from his friendly assault and the turning had your muscles screaming at you as you gasped and grimaced. 

“Miss Y/N I….I mean we are all so happy to you alright!” the sokovian said happily.  
“Careful Pietro! Y/N is still very sore from the whole ordeal” you hear Steve from behind you with a tone that it sounded more like an order to a soldier then a request to a team mate. Pietro was quick to apologize and give you a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek. 

After talking to all of the Avengers in the hallway for about ten minutes, a nurse quickly shooed us all back into your room, with you sitting on the bed and everyone standing around you. 

As you looked around you, you noticed a common thing. Natasha, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, Bucky, Uncle Tony and Steve. 

None of them have their parents. 

They are or were orphans just like you. 

This filled you with a sense of relief as Wanda looked into your thoughts and nodded at the same realization. She waved her hand behind her back so no one else could see except for you. She showed you the thoughts of the friends and family in front of you. 

It showed everyone feeling the same loneliness. The same darkness. All of us experienced the same emotions at different times. The same loss. The same pain. We even all had the same hole in our chest that can never be filled. 

The vision changed into something you wouldn’t have expected. It was a memory of yours from a different perspective. It was back about 3 years ago during summer vacation, you stayed with Uncle Tony to interns at the Avengers Compound. You remember helping him tinker with his suits, Clint and Nat flying me around New York in a quinjet, helping Pietro and Wanda understand the idea of being an “American young person”. The three of you even invented a game called “Who can stick the most fridge magnets to the ex-assassin?!”

The visions finally stopped and you looked around to see everyone smiling, we had all shared the same vision. The same good memories were there too. The same happiness. The same laughs from the same jokes. Wanda stepped forward with a sad smile on her face and sat in front of you. 

“Y/N, there was a reason I showed you these exact memories” she began slowly. 

“To remind everyone that you won “who can stick the most fridge magnets on the ex-assassin” cause I still think you cheated by using your powers” you smile while looking between the twins and the ex-assassin actually sticks his tongue out at you!

“well that wasn’t the point but yes I did win but again that’s not the point. The point is is that you are not alone. you are not the only one who has gone through this. You don’t have to suffer through this alone like we all did. We will all be there for you through every step of everyday. We all love you Y/N and I wish that there was a way to bring back your parents and make your pain go away but all I remember is wishing that Pietro and I were not just two children alone in the world.” The sokovian girl says, bringing tears to both her eyes and yours. You wrap your hands around hers, with a smile on your face and tears staining your cheeks. 

“I cannot tell you how much I appreciate and love you all. I admit this is going to be a huge change for me and I am scared out of my mind, but for right now. I sense that mom and dad are watching over me and all of us. I feel like there is a light at the end of the tunnel”


End file.
